This invention relates to a DC-to-AC voltage converter for the supply of power to at least one load, and having galvanically separated input and output circuits.
DC-to-AC voltage converters have many uses, such as the supply of power to gas discharge lamps or, after rectifying and smoothing the AC voltage, supplying power to electronic circuits, motors, relays, magnetic valves, magnetic clutches, etc.